


Fictober #7 - “No worries, we still have time”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Today’s quote is “No worries, we still have time” set after they return to Star City after the island explosion, William does not exist.





	Fictober #7 - “No worries, we still have time”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

Today was THE day! It had been a long wait but Felicity was finally cleared - they could have sex!

 

She texted moments ago with one little word from her doctor’s appointment - CLEARED. There was no need to explain they had both been hoping for this news. Oliver has been patient. He really wanted Felicity to heal but he missed being with her physically. He loved her and it had been a long time.

 

Felicity’s injuries from the island explosion were severe. She had surgery then stayed in the hospital for several weeks. Oliver had never been so scared in his life. But she pulled through. They both agreed they didn’t want to waste any more time apart.

 

He moved back into the loft as soon as she got out of the hospital, they were inseparable. They touched constantly, almost as they were trying to make up for all the missed touches. But tonight, tonight would be perfect.

 

******

 

Felicity could not stop smiling as she left the doctor’s office. 

 

She headed for the lingerie store to pick up something special for tonight. Although, she knew Oliver probably wouldn’t notice it tonight. They were both a little too excited for this.

 

They used the time since her discharge from the hospital to get to know each other as friends again. Not that they were ever just friends. They both admitted how much they missed each other.

 

Felicity was just leaving the store after buying a little green something when Curtis texted that he found an investor for her company. The investor could meet for dinner tonight. She had to say yes, this was a big opportunity for her company.

 

Felicity texted Curtis to tell him to set it up. Curtis was currently volunteering to help her set up the company, knowing he would have a senior position once they had funding.

 

Then she called Oliver. She got his voicemail, he must be in a meeting. “Hey babe, I mean Mayor Queen! I’m going to be a little late tonight I have dinner with a possible investor. No worries, we still have time. Hugs, kisses and warm feelings! Can’t wait to see you tonight.”

 

******

 

Oliver listened to Felicity’s message with a smile on his face. He’d been planning a special dinner but that could wait for another night. He hoped she gave the funding it would be one more thing to celebrate. He wanted Felicity to have the world and the world certainly needed Felicity’s ideas! She literally made the world a better place.

 

Oliver heard a knock on his office door. “Come in.”

 

Quentin Lance, his deputy mayor walked in. “Your assistant must have stepped away for a moment. I just wanted to let you know that I set up that meeting with councilman Simon for this evening. He’s a swing vote on the low-income housing improvements you want to make. I’m hoping to give him that extra push to vote yes.”

 

“Count me in. Councilman Simon was a friend of my parents. I might be able to help.” Oliver stood up, looked out the window. Not a day went by when he didn’t miss his parents.

 

Quentin walked up to stand next to Oliver in front of the window. “Don’t you have that fancy dinner with Felicity planned? You don’t want to disappoint her. I can handle this.” 

 

“You are right, I wouldn’t want to disappoint Felicity but it turns out she has her own dinner with a possible investor. So I am free to join you if you’ll have me.” Oliver smiled. He was so glad Thea pushed hiring Quentin. It really was great having someone he trusted completely I his corner, especially after last year’s experience with Adrian Chase.

 

“Are you kidding? I’d love to have you join us. It will show Councilman Simon how important we consider this bill.” Quentin began heading out of the office. “I’m going to go make reservations for five. I’ll swing by to get you.” 

 

*****

 

It was 230 when Oliver’s phone buzzed with a text from Felicity.

 

**Felicity: How is your day going?**

**Felicity: Maybe you could take a beak? ;)**

 

Oliver smiled. He knew exactly what Felicity was thinking. She wanted a quickie. But what he wanted to do would take all night, she’d never make it to her investor dinner.

 

**Oliver: Day is fine.**

**Oliver: No break. Has to be tonight**

**Oliver: it will be worth the wait**

**Felicity: I’ve waited too long**

**Felicity: If you can’t help I may need to do something myself**

**Oliver: Don’t you dare! We both have to wait!**

**Felicity: It’s just I keep thinking and then…**

**Oliver: Then? No, don’t answer that I have to work and you are making it hard to think**

**Felicity: I know all about hard. I like hard…**

**Oliver: FELICITY**

 

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh out loud. She loved Oliver so much, she couldn’t wait to show him.  

 

******

 

**Felicity: Heading home**

**Felicity: Can’t wait to see you**

**Felicity: Trust me I’m worth wait**

**Oliver: I’m so sorry, I’m not home**

**Felicity: What?! You’re joking right????**

**Oliver: I promise I’ll be back ASAP**

**Oliver: I’m with Councilman Simon but I’d rather be with you**

**Felicity: I’d say no worries, we have time but I NEED you!**

**Oliver: On my way!**

 

Felicity laughed and began getting ready for her man. 


End file.
